Les élus de Mon'tub
by tehlilight
Summary: Un jour, Playméa, ville remplie de jeunes vidéastes élus par les plus grands pour assurer la génération suivante de créateurs, est attaquée par un mystérieux individu. Il provoque une explosion destructrice au sein de la ville. Farod. Amixem et Pierre Croce sont victimes de l'événement...


La journée était calme. Des gens allaient et venaient, vaquant tranquillement à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Le bleu du ciel et la douce brise qui effleurait la cime des arbres donnaient un sentiment de tranquillité et de paix aux habitants de Playméa, une petite ville au pied des montagnes où vivaient beaucoup de videastes dont le métier consistait à diffuser du contenu vidéoludique.

Non loin de la place du marché où avait lieu à ce moment même un petit spectacle, se trouvait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux noirs et courts couvrant une tête légèrement ronde. Il attendait patiemment, quand soudain un bruit presque imperceptible attira son attention. Il regarda dans la poche de sa chemise et en sortit un petit oiseau jaune qui portait une écharpe bicolore.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le noiraud, Déjà faim ?

Le petit piaf lui répondit en lui mordillant le doigt, ce que le jeune homme interpréta comme une affirmation.

\- Je t'achèterai quelques graines caramélisées plus tard, pour l'instant on doit attendre que…

\- Farooooood !

L'intéressé se retourna. Il avait reconnu cette voix, elle ne pouvait se confondre avec aucune autre.

\- Amixem ! Te voilà enfin !

\- Désolé, j'étais en tournage avec Pierre.

Les deux amis se rejoignirent et se dirigèrent vers une boutique de matériel électronique. Une fois devant, ils durent sortir une carte de certification de créateurs. L'homme devant la porte leur ouvrit et ils purent entrer. Dans le monde de Mon'tub, seuls les vidéastes certifiés étaient autorisés à utiliser de la technologie aussi avancée. Ce n'était pas le cas des décennies auparavant, mais depuis la crise des bots à likes, le gouvernement avait pris cette mesure radicale. De toute façon, tout ce qui comptait c'était de maintenir le peuple diverti afin d'éviter les guerres. Les vidéastes portaient sur leurs épaules un poids très grand, mais malgré tout secret.

Il y avait beaucoup de vidéastes de type jeux à Playméa. Un jour, le légendaire Squeezie s'était rendu dans la région pour y élire la génération de joueurs suivante. C'était le grand Pewdiepie lui-même qui l'avait envoyé. Il était accompagné de Cyprien, qui s'était occupé des humoristes, de Mathieu Sommet, qui avait formé des jeunes à l'art de la satire, et de Bruce le Penseur, grand scientifique qui avait élu les vulgarisateurs suivants. Tous envoyés par le conseil des Grands, composé, entre autres, de Pewdiepie, Smosh et TomSka.

Farod et Amixem avaient été choisis pour les jeux ; Chris Poisson Fécond, une de leurs connaissance, avait été élu pour la vulgarisation du savoir ; Mais leur ami Pierre Croce était une sorte de prodige. En effet, il avait été choisi pour deux catégories : humour et jeux. Dans ses vidéos, il mélangeait les deux genres avec brio.

Nos deux amis se dirigèrent vers le rayon jeux. Amixem cherchait un petit jeu indé sympa à tester, Farod quant à lui voulait commencer un let's play pour apporter du nouveau à sa chaîne. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son public pour autant ; s'il choisissait un mauvais jeu, il pourrait perdre ses spectateurs sans pouvoir revenir en arrière. Sauf que quand ils arrivèrent devant le rayon, celui-ci était totalement vide, comme si on avait tout volé pendant la nuit. Sur l'étagère du milieu, il n'y avait qu'une petite pancarte officielle avec noté « Vide pour cause de vol, veuillez vous adresser à l'accueil » et par-dessus ça, un pouce rouge peint avec un pochoir. Farod n'avait que quelques mois d'expérience pourtant il savait pertinemment qui avait fait ça ; c'était l'œuvre des haters, ils avaient sûrement dû agir au nom de la corporation Ibra. Mais jamais auparavant ils n'étaient allés aussi loin. Cela inquiéta Farod, mais Amixem ne semblait pas plus inquiet que ça.

\- Buaf, allons à l'accueil, proposa-t-il.

\- C'est là ta seule réaction ? lui demanda Farod.

\- C'est juste des rageux, on devrait pas s'en faire.

\- Si tu le dis.

Les deux hommes allèrent donc à l'accueil pour acheter leur jeux. Malgré son air tranquille, Amixem était tout aussi inquiet que Farod au sujet de la manifestation extrême des haters. Il savait que son cadet n'était pas tranquille non plus, aussi décida-t-il de demeurer calme.

Une fois leurs jeux en main, ils sortirent de la boutique et décidèrent d'aller boire un café dans le coin. Amixem proposa à Farod de payer les boissons, voulant faire un petit cadeau au plus jeune. Ils repérèrent un établissement au coin de la rue et y allèrent. Mais une fois devant, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'entrer, une explosion attira leur attention.

Le bruit avait été assez fort pour parvenir jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Du haut de la tour, il avait bien entendu. Ses yeux purs et brillants analysaient les environs, il essayait de comprendre. D'une main, il saisit un appareil et appela un ami :

\- Il faut que tu viennes.

L'onde de choc de l'explosion avait touché toute la ville de Playméa. Certains bâtiments s'étaient écroulés et beaucoup de personnes étaient mortes ou blessées. Vers le centre, Pierre Croce se relevait avec peine. Il aida quelques personnes à sortir de sous les débris et à se mettre à l'abri. En effet, Pierre avait aperçu une ombre furtive se déplacer rapidement entre les ruines. Certainement le coupable. Il n'avait pu voir que sa capuche noire s'éloigner de la place publique. Il voulait protéger les gens au cas où il reviendrait. Après tout, s'il avait déclenché une explosion aussi destructive, il était tout à fait capable de revenir tuer d'autres personnes. Il entreprit de parcourir une rue fréquentée à la recherche de survivants, et c'est là qu'il les vit ; le corps d'Amixem par-dessus celui de Farod, comme dans si, dans un ultime espoir, le plus âgé avait voulu protéger son cadet. Une flaque de sang entourait leur corps.


End file.
